Random 50 Facts of James Diamond
by Dana2184
Summary: Literally random 50 facts of James Diamond.


**A/N Hey I'm back from the dead, not literally. I've had no luck trying to write a story, believe me I've had numerous ideas, even tried writing the next chapter of some stories and they're sitting on my desktop and never going anywhere. It happens, life gets in the way, I've been dealing with so much personal stuff this year that I've had no motivation to do anything. _Science-Fantasy93_ knows about it and shes sworn to secrecy ;). Hopefully this new one shot will make you happy. This might be turning into a series or a multi-fic if you will. This is one of _Science-Fantasy93_ 's Christmas present. Please do go check her out and show her love. Her and I have been through a lot this year and she could use so much love right now. Big Time Rush is a horrible show of hockey wannabe's in this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mention, I know nothing about Spokane so if you live there, it's just mentioned really.**

 **Warning: Mild language.  
**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Katie didn't mean to, I mean it was sitting right there on the coffee table between the plush couch she's currently sitting on and the plasma screen TV James had bought them on the wall. She was waiting for her beloved boyfriend to get out of the shower. She knows that she shouldn't do it, buuuut it was sitting there, screaming for her to pick it up and read about it. She was too curious for her own good.

Sighing, she picked up the purple notebook up off the table and got comfortable. She knew that Jane wouldn't like it if she read it, then again, Jane shouldn't have left at their house before she left to go to college in St. Paul.

50 Things About James Diamond.

By: Jane Diamond.

Opening the notebook, she saw the "cover" page and read it out loud.

JAMES DIAMOND IF YOU OPEN THIS, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!

Flipping the page, Katie saw the long list about her boyfriend.

James middle name is Milford and he absolutely hates it because of a cousin calling him Milfy instead of James.

He prefers chicken over all other meats.

James doesn't like junk food but he will never turn down fro-yo with cookie dough and strawberry syrup topping.

He _loves_ grape flavored gateraid

His favorite show is Fresh Prince of Bel-Air

Harry Potter is his guilty pleasure and I'm to blame for that.

Jay-jay was his nickname till he was 10 due to an old babysitter who thought nicknames was a must to every child.

James will always watch Disney Channel no matter what.

He has a voice of an angel, will never go famous because he doesn't want to, its a hobby of his.

He wants to be a doctor.

Aunt Miah taught him how to cook so let him do so when he wants to.

Despite living in Minnesota, he is unreasonably tan and it makes me jealous, he got that from our dad.

Greys Anatomy is his second favorite show, he wants to be a doctor when he grows up.

Because of uncle Frank, he wants to own a dodge charger

James wants to get married and have 8 kids

Hes a huge Beatles fan and he wants to go to England to see where it all started.

Out of the two of us, he is the water "baby", meaning he loves swimming and would prefer that as his physical activity then anything else.

His favorite story isn't Romeo and Juliet its the story of Grandma and Grandpa

James absolutely hates odd numbers which is funny because hes amazing at Black Jack

Christmas is his favorite holiday

winter is his favorite season

He hates skiing but loves snowboarding

His favorite sports team is the Twins

If he had his pick, he would live in Aspen, CO to constant snowboarding, apparently Ever Green Hills Resort has nothing on Aspen.

He currently has a GPA of 4.3

Favorite color is Green, blue is a close second

Apple is his favorite product

His other hobby is YouTube

James loves to spoil the ones he loves. Embrace it

If anything covers his face, neck or hands he freaks out.

James will find any excuse to cuddle you, sick or not he will still cuddle you.

Hes really good at painting nails, and I'll own up to that being my fault.

Breakfast is acceptable at anytime of the day.

Chipmunks is his favorite animal.

Alvin and the Chipmunks is his favorite movie.

He loathes minions

Taylor Swift is his favorite singer and he'll own up to it freely.

I once made him watch an episode of show called Big Time Rush about four guys making it big in LA for hockey and hated every second of it.

When he met the Knights, he made a promise to himself to marry Katie.

His celeb crush is Selena Gomez

Offer him Orange Juice, Pink Lemonade, or Grape Gateraid, he'll drink those over any other beverage.

Eventually he wants to move to Washington, he fell in love with the idea of living in Spokane Washington after aunt Tilly and uncle Jeff moved there and had us visit a week.

He owns all the seasons of The Nanny

James wants to adopt pit bulls, he absolutely loves them.

It bugs me, but he will read the book before he sees the movie and then nitpick everything they did wrong in the movie.

When summer rolls around, he insists of traveling so he'll pack all of his clothes and belongings as well as anyone around him and get on the RV and pick a spot on the map to travel to.

He is very ticklish, mom calls him "tickle me Elmo" because he goes beet red.

Blue Clues is his favorite cartoon from the 90s.

Mushroom and Swiss omelet with turkey bacon and toast is his preferred meal.

Last but not least, he gets his hazel eyes from our mom, his height from our dad, whilst I have our dads eye color and our moms height.

Katie couldn't help but laugh at some of them, especially him wanting to marry her. After reading that, she felt that she knew James a little bit more even though he didn't tell her. She decided to put the notebook back on the coffee table when she heard him walking out of their bedroom. She didn't want to get caught but she knew she'd ruin her cover, since she would ask him about something that were on the list.

"Hey baby," James greeted when he sat down next to her.

"Hey," Katie said shyly.

He still gave her butterflies even after being together for 8 years.

"So I'm sure you went through that notebook," James said after a bit of silent cuddling.

"How'd you know?"

"Because when you are into something that you are reading, you shut the rest of the world out. And I've been dressed for 15 minutes."

"Oh." Katie blushed at the news, she really thought she was being sly.

"It's okay, I already read it,"

"Well at least you know what I know, no matter if I didn't do it with your permission."

"I actually knew you'd get nosy and would want to read something,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You let your curiosity get the best of you. I left it out here on purpose."

"You sly mother fucker."

"Thank you,"

They cuddled more into the couch and let their breathing be the only sound for a while, only until James decided that he wanted to have a make out session.

* * *

 **A/N: SO I hope you loved that, please give me some feedback, I would love to hear what you have to say. I do have an AO3 and go by of ThatOneKid so it will be up there as well so don't worry, I didn't steal this from anyone.  
**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Dana.**


End file.
